


time of our lives

by nadin



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Steve Trevor Lives, Steve Trevor is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin/pseuds/nadin
Summary: WonderTrev Love Week 2020Day 3 - Trevor Ranch“So, she’s the one, huh?” Steve’s father appeared by his side, a glass of after-dinner scotch in his hand.“Yeah,” Steve breathed out and let out a small laugh when his father patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah, she is.”After the war, Steve brings Diana home to meet his parents.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188
Collections: Wondertrev Week 2020





	time of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend this is how it happened for real.  
>  ~~Canon? What canon? Never heard!~~

The first time Steve Trevor brought a girl home to meet his parents was… never. Unless he counted that time when Lizzie Brown who had lived on the farm next to theirs had let him kiss her behind the barn.

And Steve didn’t think that counted because, one, they were both fourteen and he suspected that it was not that kind of a relationship—if one kiss could be considered a relationship, at that—that warranted a proper family introduction. And two, he hadn’t technically taken her home to meet anyone. In fact, he had been very, very careful not to be seen—either by his parents, or the Browns who had occasionally used the road running along the Trevors’ property because both he and the object of his affection would have gotten into some serious trouble for that.

Steve glanced at Diana out of the corner of his eye while also trying to avoid as many potholes on that same road now, some twenty-odd years later. One that hadn’t been maintained in decades. In the passenger seat, she appeared to be rather taken with the scenery outside—cornfields as far as the eye could see rolling into hills where the cattle grazed, seemingly unbothered by the bright sun or the stifling heat.

First time bringing a girl home, and he had to go with a goddess, no less, he mused, feeling his mouth tug upwards at the corners. Figures. 

He wondered if Diana was as nervous about this as he was. She didn’t look nervous. She never did, Steve thought. Except for that one time when he had awoken in a hospital after someone had found him in a field outside the airbase on the morning after she had defeated Ares. She had looked frightened then, anguish chasing across her features. But only then, and never again.

“What?” Diana asked when she caught him looking at her.

Steve swallowed.

His heart gave a dull tug, and then another one. And one more, for good measure. He took a breath around the tightness in his chest. And then he grabbed the wheel to avoid flying into the ditch because he once again got distracted by the woman next to him, again.

Not for the last time, he suspected.

* * *

The front door flew open the second Steve pulled up to a stop before the expansive farmhouse and two dogs barrelled out, barking loudly, followed by a woman who flung herself at him the second she was close enough to touch him.

“Steve!”

“Hey, mom,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight for a long moment, feeling her heartbeat thudding frantically against his chest.

Her body was shaking ever so slightly in his embrace and Steve wondered if she was crying. However, when she drew back to look at him, her hands coming up to frame his face, her eyes were dry and the smile that she offered him was brighter than the sun.

Over the years, Steve had tried not to think what it must have been like for her—for both her and his father—to wait for his letters and wonder if they were ever going to see him again. He had made a point to never promise them anything. Not the victory and not his return. He was glad he’d done that, having not wanted to add more promises to the long list of those he had failed to keep.

He glanced at Diana, then at his mother again, and took a breath.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet someone.”

Everything was a blur for a little while afterwards while Steve’s father was summoned from one of the pastures and proper introductions were made. There were questions asked and pleasantries exchanged, and by the time the four of them finally stepped into the house, away from the scorching sun, Steve’s head was spinning and if he could, like Diana, launch himself into the air at will, he would probably, maybe, most likely do just that.

Yet, each time he glanced at her, she was smiling at his parents, patiently answering this question and that with such grace it made something unspool inside of him.

“We will put you in the guest room, dear,” Steve heard his mother say to Diana. He snapped to attention immediately, just in time for her to gesture down the hall. “And Steve here will be comfortable in his old bedroom, I’m sure.”

He looked up to see his father cough into his fist and Diana bite her lip around the smile she was trying very hard to swallow. 

“Um, mom,” Steve started. “We’re actually—”

His mother raised her hand and waved him off.

“Hush, you. Don’t make me say anything we both don’t want to hear.”

Steve felt the back of his neck grow hot. He cleared his throat, certain that with one look at Diana and he might actually combust.

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

By the time Steve managed to catch his breath and the world stopped swimming around him, filled with too many voices and too many memories, it was almost night time. At some point in the hours after their arrival, they’d set the table in the dining room and had dinner, but his memory of it felt hazy and fractured, soft around the edges.

It was only afterwards, after the plates had been cleared and his father retreated to his study, that Steve figured out the reason behind it—even in his most hopeful moments, he had never thought he would be back here, that he would see his family again. And now he was trying to hold on to every moment with them, to bottle each of them up for the rest of forever. Trying to do it so hard that he could hardly seem to keep up.

“So, she’s the one, huh?” Steve’s father appeared by his side, a glass of after-dinner scotch in his hand.

Steve glanced towards Diana who was helping his mother dry and put away the dishes.

His chest constricted and then unfurled, brimming with affection.

Tomorrow, he would show her around. Would show her the fields where he’d run around as a boy, dreaming of things he hadn’t quite known how to put into words yet. They would take horses and escape the inquisitive eyes for a while. He’d answer her questions until the two halves of his life—before the war and after—were so interwoven there’d be no separating them anymore.

But that would be tomorrow. And tonight—

“Yeah,” he breathed out and let out a small laugh when his father patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah, she is.”

* * *

_ “Where’d you two meet?” they had asked him at dinner, a question he should have seen coming but hadn’t been prepared for, all the same. _

_ Steve had glanced at Diana sitting across from him, her gaze alight with curiosity for his answer, though she hadn’t tried to explain it herself. _

_ “At war,” he had said simply, leaving it at that. _

_ Later, he would assume his parents had taken Diana for a nurse, but he’d never explain anything beyond his original response. Neither of them had. _

* * *

It was only after midnight that the house was finally quiet, filled only with soft creaks and sighs of old wood, so familiar to Steve from the years he’d lived there.

He tossed aside the covers on his narrow childhood bed and crept down the hallway towards the guest room, attempting to artfully avoid all the creaky boards—and trying to forget that it had never worked when he was young. Never mind that he was a grown man now. Never mind that it was not likely his mother would scold him now for creeping around the house in the middle of the night.

He found Diana standing by the window, her face turned up towards the night sky in a kind of awe he had seen only a handful of times before.

She didn’t look at him when he stepped into the room, merely turning her head slightly sideways to acknowledge his presence. Steve locked the door behind him and moved towards her.

“It’s quiet,” she said softly.

It was.

They had spent the past year in London, and while it had been many things, fascinating to Diana in more ways than he ever thought it could be, quiet it had certainly been not. He wondered if she missed the island and a world without noise filling every second of her life. If she longed for it the way he had longed for his home in the years when each day felt like it could be his last one. If she’d choose to go back, given a chance, and leave him behind, never looking back. 

Steve paused behind her, his reflection ghostly-pale and translucent. He traced his fingertips up her arm and then ducked his head to press a kiss to the side of her neck, smiling at the sound of her breath catching a little.

They didn’t speak much after that.

* * *

“Do you think they like me?” Diana asked, later.

Stretched out on her stomach under a thin sheet, she was studying him in the silver moonlight streaming through the window they had left open.

Lying on his side next to her, Steve grinned. “I think they love you,” he confessed, his voice dropping conspiratorially. “I  _ know _ they do.”

He lifted his hand to brush Diana’s hair from her cheek, his fingers then dropping down to trace the curve of her spine.

“If they were to choose between you and me, I’d stand no chance,” he added, mock-solemnly.

Diana laughed quietly, her nose crinkling. “Why would they do that?”

“Hypothetically speaking,” he explained and, helpless against the urge, leaned forward to brush a kiss to her shoulder, and then her lips.

“So, this is where you grew up,” she said after he drew back.

Steve rose up on his elbow to glance around the room, the familiarity of the old wallpaper that had been adorning the walls since before he’d left this house to start his own life making something tender inside of his ache.

He tried to come up with a quip to dilute the intensity brewing inside of him, but instead, it came out as a quiet, “Yeah,” his voice suddenly hoarse.

Had Diana thought that morning on the beach, when his people had spilled the blood of hers, that this day would come? That she would get to see his home like he’d seen hers, once?

Steve surely hadn’t.

He glanced down at her and she rolled over onto her back to have a better look at him, her finger tracing idly the length of his forearm. There was a question in her eyes that he wasn’t sure he’d know how to answer.

“Will you stay with me?” she asked, after a moment. And though he knew that it was not what she’d wanted to say, moments ago, he was grateful.

He nodded, and then he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would take her to the swimming hole and see if they could re-enact the caves with the glowing water, but in a more exciting way.

* * *

_ “Diana, dear?” _

Steve’s eyes snapped open at the sound of knuckles rapping on the door and his mother’s voice following suit.

The morning was bright, and quite late, too, if the sunlight beaming in his face was any indication.

He was supposed to have woken up hours ago and returned to his room for the sake of keeping up the pretences, he was remembering now; desperately trying to decide if he should roll down to the floor and crawl under the bed should his mother choose to come inside for a chat. Or leap out the window and circle around the house and make it look like he had been out taking a walk. At seven in the morning. In his underwear.

Beside him, Diana was smirking, more than a little amused by his panic. He glared at her and wondered at what age he would no longer be affected by his mother’s authority.

“Yes, Mrs. Trevor?” Diana called back, arching her eyebrow at him as she did so.

_ “Judy, please. Can I interest you in some tea?” _

Steve nodded frantically, and Diana bit her lip.

“I would love that. I’ll be right out,” she said, after a moment. 

There was a beat of silence as Steve trained his ears to hear his mother’s retreating steps. _“And, Steve?”_ she called instead. _“Would you please take care of breakfast while I find your father?”_

Steve closed his eyes and wiggled down off his pillow, pulling the blanket over his head with a strangled groan.

“Coming,” he replied, his voice muffled.

Next to him, Diana pressed her face into her pillow to cover her laughter.

He thought of her telling him that she loved him, only hours earlier, the words whispered into his ear over and over again, and decided that getting caught by his parents was most certainly worth it. 

He had been brave enough to march into the German High Command, for heaven’s sake. Surely he would survive his mother’s scolding. 

* * *

An hour later, Diana was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her tea.

Standing at the stove, Steve was busy making pancakes while strips of bacon sizzled in a skillet.

Outside on the porch, his mother was waiting for his father with a cup of his coffee, like she’d done countless times before.

As Steve cooked he thought of the people who had never made it home to their loved ones while he had lived through something that would surely have killed anyone else. He wondered, not for the first time, if happiness was in the cards for a liar, a murderer and a smuggler, for he had been all of those—and more—when he and Diana had first met. And he knew better than to assume that it no longer mattered.

There was no telling, Steve knew, what tomorrow would bring or what his life was going to be like a year from now, or ten.

Diana looked up at him and smiled, and the tight knot of worry unravelled in his chest.

This was not it, he knew. The life on the ranch that he had once considered idyllic was not their path and never had been. But he was thrilled, he realized, to work out one day what it would be. For now, however, it was good to have this, to have Diana, to just be.

“What?” Diana asked when he continued to stare at her without realizing it.

Steve let out his breath and shook his head. He put the spatula down and moved towards her to bend down and kiss her.

“I love you,” he said, a thumb brushing over her cheek.

Her smile widened, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and his heart slammed hard against the inside of his ribcage.

“I love you, too,” she murmured, her gaze alight with amusement. “But please don’t burn our breakfast.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he snapped his head up to notice the billows of smoke now filling the kitchen.

“Oh, shit!”


End file.
